Dark Hour: Sequel to New Moon
by Chariot Ambrosia
Summary: Renesmee is all alone in the world. Everything and everyone she has ever loved she left behind. She thought she was protecting them from their greatest enemy, but now that she needs them will they come to help or let her live with the consequences.
1. Preface

Preface

"Where do you think you're going sweetie." His sweet velvety voice said as I froze in fear. I knew him only from a past that I didn't want to remember. A past that tore me me away from everything that I ever knew and from everyone I ever loved. "It is our time." He said as he inched closer to me. I closed my eyes as I felt his icy breath blow on my face. His breath smelled of sweet honeysuckles and though it was one of my favorite scents it sickened me. He placed his rough hand on my cheek and began to stroke it. I wanted to run far from him, but my fear had paralyzed me. He leaned his head down and I could feel his breath upon my neck. The moment, that I had feared, was no upon me.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

They say life isn't always fair, but they have never said that it practice intolerable cruelty. For me life was always unique. My family was literally a bunch of vampires, the love of life a werewolf, and me I am also unique. See I am half-mortal, half-vampire. Though this isn't the life I chose, I still wouldn't of traded for anything in the world. I was happy until some guy came crashing into our lives and ripped us apart. His name is Joham, some psycho vampire spared by the Volturi, an Italian covenant and rulers of the vampire world, for a gift that they found to be useful to them. He was a shape-shifter. Joham has a dream of creating the ultimate vampire race, but hasn't had any luck as he keeps creating creatures like me. Now that I exist and I am not of him, he wants me. He believes I am the key to creating this vile race of unruly newborns, that feed off their human mothers. Literally destroying from the inside out. I wish I was either pure mortal or pure vampire then this would of never of happened. I would of never have to leave to protect the ones I love.

A month has passed since I have seen any of them. Each day I feel my heart shattering, splintering into smaller pieces, but the price is well worth it if I can spare them from the fate that Joham has set for them. I have seen his thoughts when I laid limp in his arms when broke in my room. It was the scariest moment of my life. My family and Jake stayed by the door afraid to move, afraid they might hurt me. Leah, one of Jake's pack members, laid unconsciousness on the floor after jumping through my window to save me. He had caught her in mid-air and then slung her like a rag doll across the room. When I awoke, I placed my hand on his cold skin and saw the monster that truly lived deep within him. I have never shared with anybody the truth of what I saw, not even Jake.

In the vision, Joham slowly appeared from the forest His tall slender body crouched into a defensive position. His eyes locked on Jake. An evil grimace crossed his face as he let out a loud hiss. Jake stood ready to shift in a moment's notice. For a moment they stared at each other, planning their attacks. I heard a malicious laugh escape from him. To him this was just a game. A game he thought he could win. He pounced and Jake launched himself, shifting in mid-air. They locked hold of each other, and began wrestling. Neither of them making head way. They seemed to be equally matched. He slide his arm from Jake's grasp. He balled his hand into a fist, his knuckles turning red, and swung. He connected with Jake's jaw and he was sent flying back into the woods, breaking a few trees along the way.

With the adrenaline still surging and his temper flaring wildly, he couldn't feel any pain. He picked himself up and dusted off, blood pouring from his temples. Jake stalked through the woods following his scent. He was running away. As he closed the distance between us, my mother, father, and Uncle Emmett were right behind him. Their eyes were black as coal and they were all growling their warnings. Joham turned around for a moment and let out a small chuckle. This was amusing him. My wrist that he clung tightly to was turning black and blue, and the pain was horrorible. He forced us deeper in the woods, until we came to this small creek. "Get ready, here they come." He called into the blackened woods. I couldn't see anybody nor could I smell them.

My family stalked toward us. "Don't come closer its....." I begin to yell to warn them of the impending ambush, but he silenced he and knocked me unconsciousness. Moments later screeches and shrills awoke me. I jumped up startled and looked around. As my vision became clear I could see a fire blazing and in the fire was my family and dancing around it was Joham and his children. All happy to be a part of the demise of a great family. That is where my vision ends. I couldn't lose my family forever so I just ran. Maybe one day they will forgive.

The weather here is always cold, but Canada won't be my final stop. I am on my way to Alaska where for 6 months out of the year the sun shines without ceasing. I know that Joham wouldn't dare attempt to try anything in broad daylight. He likes the darkness and the shroud of shadows that it provides. When six months is up and the moon dominates the sky I will be ready to finally to implict the demise he has wanted for my family.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, to the squeal of New Moon. Let me know your honest opinions.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Canada is so beautiful. I have yet to meet Tanya's clan that my grandpa has spoken so highly about. They were one of the many clans who gathered by our side to help save my life from the Volturi. It would be nice to meet them again, but I don't want Joham near them either. He would use them as tool is in his evil plot. It is hard being all alone, fearing that anyone I come in contact with will get hurt. At least on the good note the Kodiak Bears here taste good, otherwise I would starve to death. I have tried moose, but their blood is bitter and make me nauseated every time I take a drink. I wish Jake was here, we would turn this into a competition, and like always he would let me win. It is so hard to be away from him. Constantly my mind drifts to him, and I find myself stopping and daydreaming about the life we could of have. The small cottage, and if my body would allow it, we could hear the pitter-patter of small feet as we watch our kids grow up. Then when our children have settled down and started their families, we would spoil our grandchildren. Just like my grandparents have spoiled me. Unfortunately, I had to give up my dream.

In distance I hear a bear growling, and my stomach begins to growl. I haven't ate for days as I try to get to Alaska as quickly as possible. I have to start preparing myself to take on Joham. I haven't a clue how to even attempt to take on someone like this. What happens if he takes the shape of Jake, could I rip apart the imitation of my beloved, or will I lose all control of my emotions and let him win. Stalking the bear, I begin to drool as its savory blood calls to me. Through the endless forest of evergreens, I follow the scent, until I come across this small den. Outside the den is two cubs playing and a mother bear protectively watching her young. It reminds me of my mother, how she protected me at all cost. She would gladly gave her life for me to have a chance to live. Now I find myself in her position, ready to give my life for my family. I miss her, I miss her comfort. I creep closer to the bears and I am ready to pounce, when I gripped by an overwhelming emotion. I can't harm them, they remind so much of the family I have left behind, and the one I still dream of having. Turning, away I continue my trek to Alaska.

For hours I have been walking, my stomach begins to growl. I must feed soon to keep my strength up. As a breeze blows, I catch the whiff of a moose. It will have to do. I deviate from my course and begin to hunt again. Less than five miles away stands, a lonesome moose. It is crying for help as stands in the middle of a frozen lake afraid to move. Without thinking, I sprint across the lake and attack. Wrestling the large animal, the ice begins to cracks. The moose lets out a loud cry and and falls limp in my small arms. The blood taste like a steak, but after draining it I am still hungry. The ice continues to crack, as I finish feeding. It won't support both of us for long. As I begin to sprint to the safety of the frozen ground, the ice completely cracks. I try to keep myself out of the water, for fear of hypothermia or even worse death, but I am not that lucky. Slipping into the frozen water, I begin to thrash wildly, reaching for something to get me out. There is nothing. "Help Me!" I scream frantically, praying that someone is enjoying a nature hike or something. "Help Me!" I continue to scream. The water is so cold that it feels like it is stabbing me with thousand of razor sharp knives.

Seconds, feels like hours, as they pass by. With my energy now beginning to dwindle, I fear I won't be able to continue fighting. At least I am immortal, I think. If my body hasn't completely made the full transition to vampire, then it is still possible for me to die. This definitely not how I pictured my end. Hell, I haven't pictured it all. The stabbing feeling becomes more intense as my vision begins to darken. My throat hoarse from the yelling, allows no sound to escape. Closing my eyes, I prepare for the inevitable. I must accept what the Fates have chosen for me. The cruel witches have no heart for a creature like me. Like I expected, my body gives and all my memories begin flashing before me. Then without warning my vision goes completely black.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry it is short. Let me you what you think.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Hours have passed and she has yet to regain consciousness." An unfamiliar voice says as I begin to stir. Opening my eyes, I begin to look around. The room is so familiar. Across the room is a three-shelved bookcases packed with wolves and the bed is by the window, so the sun can gently warm my face when I wake. I swear if this room was large it would be mine. Climbing I out of bed, I steady myself and then exit the room. I have to thank my saviour.

With each step I take, I can feel my entire body still throbbing. It is protesting against me walking. "I am going to check her." A gentle female says. It sounds a lot like Grandma Esmee, but I know it can't be because she is more than 6, 000 miles away. At the end of the hallway is a white staircase, just like at my house. I am about to descend, when I see someone making their way up them. Stumbling backwards, I turn around and sprint quietly back to the room. Quickly raising the window, I jump out onto the frozen ground, and begin running. I have to disappear deep into the woods. He must never find me. "No!" I hear him scream, now in a masculine voice. It is Joham, and he is taking the form of my family. "That vile creature saved me." I mumble to myself in disbelief. Something tells me this won't be the last run in I will have with him before I reach Alaska.

Darkness now begins to fall and so does the temperature. With it quickly falling to sub-zero temperatures I am forced to stop and make camp. I quickly gather wood and make a fire. It is important that I stay warm, especially after suffering from hypothermia. As the fire begins to warm me, my eyes grow heavy and I drift of to sleep. As I sleep, my peaceful dream of Jake turns into a nightmare. I am at the lake watching my body go limp and begin to sink. Across the lake Joham begins to sprint toward me, his golden eyes wide with fear. "Don't give up Renesmee!" He yells, mimicking my father's voice. As he reaches me the scene goes black and when the color returns, we are at the house. Quickly, he disrobes and throws blankets over me, to get me warm. "My sweet, when you are well we will begin our family. You will love our life together, but right now rest." He says as he kisses my forehead and leaves. A couple of hours he returns and removes the blanket and looks me over. His golden eyes are filled with excitement. He lowers his head to the crest of my neck and takes a deep breath. "My sweet, you are so intoxicating." He says in a sweet seductive voice. Slowly a smile creeps across his marble face, as his hand creeps closer to me.

"No!" I scream as I jolt awake. My heart is beating rapidly and my stomach is churning. The sun is now beginning to rise and I must begin my trek to Alaska. Waiting for my nausea to alleviate, I lay curled into a ball daydreaming of Jake. I wish my big protective werewolf was here to keep me warm. I get up to put out the fire when I hear this loud howl. It is Jake he has discovered my scent. I thought I was doing a great job at evading them. I was wrong. I quickly begin sprinting as I listen to his howls growing closer. In them is a hint of exhaustion. About five miles away from my camp, I hear a dreadful sound. Jake's howl is weak and I can tell he pass out due to exhaustion. His poor body won't hold out much longer. Stopping in my tracks, I contemplate whether or not to return. This could be a trap. Joham could be luring me back.

It is hard to tell whether or not this is a trick, but I can't afford to take the chance. I can't chance Jake's life. I turn around and begin sprinting back. The air is icy as it fly pass my face. I can smell Jake's scent, and it has never smelled so good. "Jake I'm coming!" I scream as loud as I can. His smell begins to intensify as I draw closer. My heart now is fluttering with excitement, as I am about to see the love of my life again. From a distance, I see a large person, lying naked under a large evergreen tree. "No!" I scream as I pick up pace. With temperatures being this cold, werewolf or not, he will freeze death in a matter of hours. I rush to his side and pick up his head. His eyes are close and his breathing is labored. I am terrified. "Come on Jake don't give up on me." I plead as I gently kiss his soft lips. Laying his head softly back on the ground, I run back into the woods to find wood. I must get Jake warm.

In the woods, I can feel someone watching me. Their eyes burrowing deep in me, I am uneasy. I quickly gather the wood and rush back to start the fire. After the fire is roaring good, I sit by Jake and wrap my arms around him. I am trying to use my body heat to help warm him. Crunch. I hear the subtle crunching of snow as someone slowly walks towards us. My watery dart upwards to see his tall slender body stalking towards us. "I see the family pet isn't well." He smirks as his smile widens. He is somewhat enjoying this. "Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry that you're pet is sick. Let me help put him out of his misery." Joham says as he crouches down in a defensive position.

* * *

Let me know what you think. Is this more exciting than New Moon?


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Glaring at Joham, I let out a loud growl. He just chuckles. "Nessie, you're so adorable taking up for a defenseless mongrel. Now move sweetie." His voice full of mock sympathy. I just crouch into a defensive position and let out another warning growl. "Nessie, angel, I don't want hurt you, so please move." He pleads, his golden eyes still fixated on my beloved. "You've got to the count 10 brat, and I will attack." He snarls. "1-2-3-4-5...." He paused his tensed body shifting to the west. Something has caught his attention. With a loud hiss he turns around and runs. As he high-tails it away, I relax stance.

Quickly I rush back to Jake's side. He is beginning to stir. Relief rushes over me. "Jakey, you okay?" The words staggering out of my mouth. "Nessie." He says breathlessly as his eyes flutter open. His warm brown eyes are filled with fear and he is confused. "Jakey, I'm here." I assure him as I place my hand on cheek. Without my permission, my thoughts travel to him and a blush creeps on his cheeks. "Are you okay?" "Yeah." He says as he slowly sits up. "Wait right here." He says a he quickly disappears behind a tree. "Sorry," he says as sits down beside me, now wearing pants. Putting his warm muscular arms around me he pulls me into his lap. "Ness Bear, I've missed you. I've been go crazy without you." He says as he gently kisses me, slowly letting it intensify. Sparks shoot through my entire. There is the feeling I have missed so much. His warm soft lips leave mine and make their way to my neck. I let out a soft groan of pleasure. I know where this is heading, but I can't bring myself to stop it. He continues to kiss me as he gently lays me on the frozen ground. This isn't quite how I pictured my first time, it is much more magical.

The sun begins to set, as I lay across his chest. His arms wrapped protectively around me. This is something I wish would never end, but it has to. I can't be selfish and risk Jake's life so I can be with him. "Jake," I say propping myself up to see his brown eyes. "Yes, beautiful." "I love you with all my heart, you know that right?" His happy expression falls, breaking my heart. "Yeah Ness." "Jake, I want you to go back home and stay." "I can't do that. It took me a month to find and I won't let you go again." He says as he rolls and sits up. I sit up too, and look away. I can't let him see the tears streaming down my face. This will be the hardest thing I'll ever have to do.

Trying to muscle up enough courage, to do what had to be done, three people appear from the west. Jake and I quickly stagger to our feet, and he wraps his arms protectively around me. "I won't let them hurt you." He whispers in my ear as me pushes me behind him. Both our hearts race, as they come closer. "Yummy, we're having werewolf with a side of human tonight.!" The tall muscular guy in the middle exclaims. He is bigger than my uncle Emmett. His black hair is a mess, and his eyes are red with hunger. "Good, I'm starving." The blond to the right whines. "Dammit Jasmine! Do you always have to whine." The nerdy red-head to the left snaps. "Ness, when I tell you to, run." "No Jake, I'm going to stand and fight with you." He turns around and glares at me. "Nessie for once, make my a job little easier!" I am applaud at his words, but this isn't the time to argue with him. Jake quickly strips, stuffs his pants into his band, and shifts. He let's out a loud snarl. The three vampires just lick their lips and sprint toward us.. I am beyond terrified as I fear for Jake's safety. Jake sprints toward them with me right behind him. Quickly, he tackles the the large muscular one, and I begin wrestling with the blond. She is strong. Too strong. She grabs me by the throat and throws me against a tall evergreen.

I fall hard to the ground and try to get up when she knocks me back down. I hear Jake let out a painful wail, and I know that he isn't doing great either. "Yummy, human blood." Her red eyes full of hunger. I swallow hard as I continue to struggle with her, but I am no competition. Slowly she lowers her head to my neck. Closing my eyes, I prepare for the excruciating burn of the venom.

* * *

**_Like always let me know what you think. If you have any suggestions, let me know. I would love to hear them._**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Her breath is icy cold on my neck. "Jake!" I manage to scream. There is no reply. I can no longer her them fighting. A tear slowly rolls down my cheek as she pierces my skin. It begins to burn immediately. This is what those poor defenseless creatures feel, when we drain them of life. She continues feeding, my life force slowly draining. " Enough!" A voice shrills and she let's go. The pain immobilizes me as the venom begins to enter my veins. "Suck the venom, out now!" She demands. Reluctantly the red-head complies with the orders. As he removes the venom, my vision goes black.

Hours later, I wake up. "Jake!" I scream as I hear machines going haywire. "Shhh, baby girl." His husky voice is soothing as he comes stands besides me and holds my hand. At his touch, I break down. "Oh God, Jake. I thought I lost you." I cry. "Baby girl,it will take more than a couple of blood suckers to hurt me." He sits down beside me and takes me into his arms. Looking up at him, I kiss him with all the passion burning inside. "I'm sorry." I choke out as we pull apart. "For what angel?" "For leaving. I should never of left. I wanted to protect y'all and all it did was almost get you killed." Jake falls silents , not knowing what to say.

Just then the door burst open and Grandpa Carlisle, mom, and dad come rushing in. "Nessie baby!" They squeal as they hug me. "Can't breathe." I choke out. "Oh. So how are you feelin'?" my dad ask. "Good." "You had us worry sick. How dare you pull a stunt like that." My mom says anger flaring in every word. "I had to. I couldn't let Joham, hurt y'all. I couldn't bare to watch y'all burn, like in my vision." "oh sweetie, we're not going to burn. We are going to live forever like you and Jake." She assures me. "You promise?" "Promise. Now can we take you home?" "No, if it is okay with Tanya, I want her to rest a bit more." Carlisle chimes in and then disappears out the door.

***

A week later I am back home, and Jake refuses to leave my side. He is afraid that I will leave again. Right now I can't leave if I wouldn't too I am under house arrest. Courtesy of Grandpa Charlie, I have a beautiful ankle bracelet to accessorize with every outfit. "How does it feel to be back?" "Great, especially with you by my side." "I'm not going anywhere, and you better not either." Jake says as he tickles me. "Stop. Stop. Stop." I choke out between laughs. As he stops, leans over and kisses me. The sparks are less intense. "Stop it mutt." My dad growls from the doorway. Quickly we separate and move to opposite ends of the bed. "Hey baby girl, how are you feeling?" He ask as he sits down between us. "Um Jake, can you excuse us for a moment, and no inapporiate thoughts."

Jake leaves the room. Though he is on the other side of the door, I already miss him greatly. "Listen me and your mother were talkin and we have agreed it is time that it is time for you to resume a normal life. Tomorrow we will return to school. If anyone ask we went to visit our very sick Uncle Charlie, and he is doing great now." "Okay dad, but how do we explain the lovely ankle bracelet." "We'll remove it tomorrow. Uncle Emmett will rip it off tomorrow." He says as he kisses me on the forehead. "I love you princess." "I love you too," Then just like that he is gone again.

Jake enters the room and sits down beside me. " So we're going back to school tomorrow?" "Yep." I reply as I glance at my alarm clock. It is already 10:00 pm. "I guess we better get some sleep." I say as I kiss him good night. The kiss is beginning to turn into that magical night in Canada, but the feeling isn't quite the same. I know this must stop, because Uncle Emmett and daddy will rip him to shreds. "Jake! Cold shower now, mutt!" My dad yells as he yanks him off me. I am so embarrass. Jake stalks out the room in defeat. "Go to sleep sweetie." My dad snarls as he stalks out after Jake. "Mutt! We need to talk now! Just you, me, and Emmett!" He yells. "Oh no!" I scream mentally as I tear the covers from my body. I rush into the hallway to see Jake pinned against the wall by Uncle Emmett. "Stop it!" I scream loudly, but the ignore me. "Dad! Uncle Emmett!" I continue to scream. At my screams the rest of my family rush up the stairs.

**_

* * *

Like always let me know what you think. I love to hear your opinions. Also, is this more interesting than New Moon?_**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Don't stand there do something!" I scream frantically. Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, and Carlisle pulls Emmett off Jake and my mom steps in front of my dad. As Jake falls to the floor, I rush to his side. "Jakey, are you okay?" I ask as I cup my hands around his face. "Yeah." He replies as I throw my arms around him. "How dare you try to defile my innocent niece like that!" Emmett snarls, trying to break their grips. "Jasper, quit playing with my emotions! I don't need to calm down!" "If you ever lay your filthy paws on her like that again, I will rip you to shreds!" He says as he finally break their grasps and storms out with Rose chasing after him. My mom leads my dad to their room, before he can do anything he will regret later.

Slowly everyone begin to go their separate ways, leaving me alone with Jake. His nose is bleeding profusely, soaking his shirt. "Come on," I say as I lead him into the bathroom, "let's get you cleaned up." Sitting on the edge of the tub he takes his shirt off. "Jake I'm sorry," I begin to apologize as I grab the first aid kit from the medicine cabinet. "Ness angel, there is no need to apologize," he says as he pulls me onto his lap. "I never want you to apologize for any moments we spend together." He says as he kisses me gently. Still the feeling still isn't there. Not wanting an encore performance of tonight events, I pull away and wish him good night.

The alarm screeches, scaring me awake. I realize that I am returning to school and Jake will be by my side all day. With that notion, I quickly get dress. Before leaving I make sure to grab my favorite locket. With a leap and a bound I am downstairs, where everyone is waiting. "You ready princess?" I nod yes to my dad question, and then just like that we rush to the garage. Just as we reach the garage door, Jake stops me. "Ness angel, you look beautiful." Like always when he compliments me, I look at me feet. Gently he tips my chin upwards and kisses me. Still the spark is missing, and I miss it. "You two cool it, before the mutt gets himself killed." Rose warns. Hand in hand we walk into the garage. "Nessie you're riding with us and Jake you're riding with Emmett." My dad commands. In a huff I drop his hand. "Ness, see you at school." Jake says as he kisses me on the cheek. Both dad and Emmett let out a loud growl.

The car ride to school is awkwardly silent. Once we park the car, I hurry out my dad's Volvo and wait for Jake. A few second later Emmett's jeep pulls into the lot. He barely has time to stop, before Jake jumps out. "Miss me angel?" He asks as he kisses me on the cheek. Taking my hand, he leads me to the school. Just as we approach the door we see Calvin standing by the entrance. My mind flashes back to the night I left. "That isn't Calvin. That is Joham. Calvin is on the reservation. He is Leah's imprint and they are very happy." Jake informed us. I stop in my tracks. "What is it Ness?" "It's Calvin." "I know, but that is Leah's Calvin." He assures me.

"Jake!" I hear a feminine voice yell. Quickly, I turn around to see Leah rushing toward us. "Leah, are you Seth and Calvin ready?" Jake ask. I just stand there looking confuse. "Yeah. Well gotta go Calvin is waiting for me." Leah says as she runs pass us. "Jake why is your pack here?" "Extra security for my sweet angel." He says as the bell rings. "Come on I don't want you to be late on your first day back." He says as he leads me to our first period. First period, like the rest of the classes passed by slowly. I just couldn't wait to get back to the sanctity of my home. Finally, the bell rang and Jake and I make a mad dash to the cars.

We were the first one at the cars. As we waited I began to grow impatient. "Ness baby what's wrong? You haven't been yourself all day." "I just have had this bad feeling that Joham is near by." "Ness, don't worry," he begins to say as he pulls me tightly to his body, "I won't let him near you." "Jake it is not me that I am worried about. I am worried about you and my family. If anyone I care about gets hurt, I will never forgive myself." I begin to cry. "I promise none of us will get hurt." "How can you promise that when you, my dad, and Leah have already been hurt by him?! Unh Jake?!" I begin to yell. "Ness baby, calm down." He says calmly. How can he be so calm with Joham is still out there. "Don't you tell me to calm down!" "Please Nessie, I'm begging you please calm down. We'll discuss this when we get home."

He pleads with me, but I am in no mood to stand hear and tell him my feelings when he doesn't want to listen. I jerk away and begin running to the woods. Just as I reach the edge, someone grabs me and I let out a blood curdling scream.

* * *

**_Like always please let me know you're opinions and suggestions._**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Nessie, it's okay. It's me mom." Her gentle voice says I turn around. "Baby, what's wrong?" Unable to choke out words between sobs, I placed my hand on her cheek and replayed the conversation verbatim. As replay ended, I became weak. "Are you feeling okay?" "Not really, I feel woozy." "Edward!" She screams inhumanly loud and within a split second he was by my side. "Baby girl, are you okay?" "No." I say as the world began to spin around me. "Dad can you carry me, I don't think I can walk that far?" Quickly he sweeps me up and in a blink of an eye we are at the cars. "Is she okay." Everyone but Jake, ask frantically, as my dad gently lays me in the backseat. "I don't know." He replied as I closed my eyes and began resting my eyes.

On the two minute drive home my nausea grew worse. "Carlisle!" I hear my dad scream as the car screeches to a stop. Grabbing me from the backseat, my dad carries me to the couch and lays me down. Within a second Carlisle is by my side. "Edward, what's wrong?" "Nessie isn't well." I watch as my grandfather's eyes grow wide with curiosity. "Sweetie, what's wrong?" Still not feeling like talking, I just place my hand on his cheek. "Oh, I see." "What is Carlisle? What's wrong!" "Nothing is wrong can you excuse us for a moment, Edward." Nodding in acknowledgement my dad leaves the room. "Nessie, sweetie, you are just overwhelmed right now, but right now I have a question for you. When you showed me you're memories you showed me a glimpse of you and Jake in Canada, did you two do anything?" Once again I have lost control of my ability. In the other I can hear my dad growling at grandpa's word. I shake my head yes, as my heart begins to sink, I had broken a promise to my parents.

"In the future, if you.. um.. well.. just be more careful next time." My grandpa says as everybody else comes rushing in. Jake just stares me his eyes are very callous. "Jake we need to talk", my dad growls from the other room. Jake gets up and walk to the other room. "How dare you break the promise you made me and Bella three years ago?" "What are you talking about? I haven't broken a promise." "You slept with my daughter!" Edward screams as Emmett jumps up at his words. "Emmett sit!" Rosalie commands and he obeys. "I have never slept with Nessie.!" Jake yells back. Not wanting to hear anymore I rush into my room and begin blaring my radio loud. How dare he lie like that. How dare he. I begin to cry as I jump on my bed. Twenty minutes later I eventually cry myself asleep. Once again my pleasant dreams turn into a nightmare.

We are back in Canada fighting the three vampires, when I hear two sets of footsteps coming toward us. "You better hurry, before he wakes up. He might be stronger this time with his love's life hanging in the balance." A feminine voice says as the blond vampire continues to place the venom in my veins. "Now that he is gone, you can stop Jasmine." But she doesn't listen. "Enough," She shrills, "Suck the venom out!" Jasmine shakes her head in defiance. "Fine. I'll do it." The red-head groans as he begins to suck. I wake screaming and within seconds my dad is by my side.

"Sweetie what's wrong?" "I don't think that is Jake." I begin to cry uncontrollably. Touching his cheek I show my dad the feelings I have been feeling with Jake and the dream I just had. "Sweetie trust me, that mongrel downstairs is Jake." He says as he kiss my forehead. "But that dad..." "Nessie, trust me I can hear his thought and it is Jake." That still doesn't comfort me and I still can't believe that is my Jakey downstairs. My stomach begins to churn at the thought that I might have been kissing Joham. I walk downstairs to tell everyone goodnight. "What no kiss for your love." Jake pouts. "No! I don't kiss filthy mutts anymore!" I say as I storm up the stairs. I am still mad at the fact he lied about us being together. "That's my girl." I hear Rose smirk. "Shut up you stupid blond!" Jake snaps, which is out of character for him. "Dammit mutt! You've crossed the line this time!" Emmett yells, as his pounces. I hope Uncle Emmett tears him to shreds.

* * *

Please tell me what you think.


	9. author note

Author Note

Work has been crazy. Not off for another week. I promise to have another chapter up this coming Monday.


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I listen to the commotion downstairs, praying that my dad, Jasper, and grandpa would release Emmett. Once he begins ripping that impostor to shreds they would see that isn't Jacob. "Jacob William Black, where are you?" I mummer to myself as I close my eyes, hoping that somewhere in my subconscious I held the answer to my own question. "Dammit Jasper! Quit f*cking with my emotions!" Emmett yells shaking the entire house. "I just want to teach the dog how to behave!" He continues. I throw my covers off and make my way to the stairs. I had to see what was happening. Why wasn't Jacob trying to smooth over the argument. As I slowly make my way downstairs, I see Jake standing by the end of the couch. His eyes are wild with madness and his smile isn't his. I seen this smile so many times, because it haunts me when I sleep. Suddenly my body becomes tense as rage and fear begin to pulse through me. Letting out a small hiss, l launch myself at him and begin punching and clawing wildly. "Where is he! Tell me now!" I continue to screech. His skin is hard and impenetrable, like my family's. I glance into his eyes, now red and hungry, and see the rage burning within them.

"Enough!" He scowls as he grabs me by my hair and throws me across the room. Hitting the stone wall, I fall and break Esme's favorite vase. Getting up I shake the shattered glass off me, blood pouring from my skin. The adrenaline that surges through me numbs the pain. My brown eyes lower, setting my sight on the vile thing who is smirking at me. This is a game to him, a game that he continuously change the rules too. I am ready to launch myself for another attack when I feel three sets of hands grabbing me. "Let me go! He must pay! I must know!" I screech at them, but my mom and aunts ignore my pleas. Emmett and I struggle to break their grips and finish off the mangy dog who is now beginning to laugh at us. "Look into his eyes that isn't Jake! His eyes are crimson!" I screech but they ignore me. "Enough Nessie!" My dad yells, still not releasing his grip around Uncle Emmett's arm. "But dad!" I moan in disgust. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen, enough!" He yells again. I continue to struggle quietly, but they are strong. "Jazz!" Alice yells, frantically. I glance over at Uncle Jasper, and he looks very weak. The emotions in the room are to much for him to handle. His head begins to fall as he continues to calm the situation. His eyes are now growing dim.

"Jazz!" Alice screams again as she let's go of my waist, and rushes to his side. I felt my heart sink as guilt was added to the emotions that were consuming me. Jake just stood there laughing; enraging me even more. Another shot of adrenaline surges through me, giving me the strength to break their iron holds. I launch myself at Jake aiming for his throat. Just like Leah, I was caught in mid-air and hurled like a rag doll toward our large white wooden front door. The door, splintering, fell off the hinges as I crashed through it. Slowly raising to my feet, I dust myself off and begin stalking back toward the house. Just as I reach the door, a set of icy hands grab me around my mouth and waist. "Missed us!" A deep husky voice says as a girl giggles. "Well since we couldn't have the entree we can at least have dessert." He says as they begin carrying me away. HELP! I mentally scream, hoping that through all the commotions my dad is still able to hear me. "Nessie!" I hear him scream frantically. At his voice people began rushing to the house, from every angle of the woods. "No!" I scream as I realize that this was just another plan, another twisted mind game. My vision was partially right, my family was being ambush. I felt my heart break, as I now knew that my very existence was the reason for their grizzly demise.

I began to squirm wildly, trying to wiggle out of his grip. I had to go help them. "Stop!" he demands but I don't listen. As I continue to squirm I feel an icy hand grip the side of my neck and apply a lot of pressure until I am unconscious. Hours later I wake in a familiar room. Panic now rips through me as I slowly jump out of bed. Glancing out the window, I see the frozen tundra laying beneath my window. No, this can't be happening. My family probably still fighting for their lives, the love of my life is probably being tortured, and as for me I am trap, waiting for the fate that Joham had bestowed upon me. Life no longer made any sense. I had to escape and salvage what remained of our lives. I wouldn't let this be the ending. Slowly raising the window, a loud screeching alarmed sounded, giving my intentions away. Within in seconds the monstrous black haired vampire that we fought just miles away, was in my room. "Don't even think about it." He snarls as he grabs me and jerks me back onto the bed. "If you can't behave we will have to tie up, until Joham gets here." He says with a hint of remorse. His eyes are warm emerald color, and that I have time to really look at his face, he looks so familiar, just bigger than the last time I seen him. "Nauhel." His name escape my lips. His eyes fall.

"Yeah." He replies as he slowly walks out of the room. This last time I saw him he was ready to hand his father over to the Volutri and now he is helping him. Talk about being two-faced. I sit on the bed trying to plan my escape. The house is probably heavily monitored, so I will have think really hard. Sneaking out is definitely out of the question, this is got to be an inside job. But who will help me with Joham pulling all the strings?

* * *

**Sorry about the delay off adding another chapter. Please let me know what you think. **


	11. author's note

Author Note

I have writer's block. So if you can please offer any suggestions on how you think the story should play out; please let me know.


	12. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I just sat on the bed wondering about the condition my family and Jake were in. The only thing I knew was Jake was alive otherwise he couldn't impersonate him. It has been days been since I have eaten and I doubt that Nahuel would take me hunting, I just hope that they had human food. I guess I would have to stomach it if I wanted to stay strong enough to right this wrong in my life. Slowly, I climbed off the bed and made my way out the room. Downstairs seemed to be eerily quiet as I approached the stairway. It was as though everyone had vanished, like I was that lucky. "Hello." I said in a weak feeble voice. No one answered. "Nahuel, " still no answer. I guess my luck was changing. Quickly I rushed down the stairs and toward the front door. Throwing it open, I ran face first into the last person I wanted to see, Joham. "Where do you think you're going?" He said smiling. "Um, um, um." I began stuttering as I stumble backwards. "Um, um, um." He said mocking me. He just stared at me with the same adoration a cat looks at a mouse before it pounces. "Nessie, I know you weren't planning to run away. You wouldn't something happening to your precious pet now would you?"

Still unable to verbally answer I just shook my head no. "Now be a good little girl and go sit on the couch." All I could do was comply, I couldn't let any harm come to the only potential family I had left. "Nahuel," He called anger flaring in his husky voice. It was only a matter of seconds before he appeared before us in the living room. "Yes dad?" "Where were you just a minute ago?" "Feeding that damn pet of yours. You really should bathe him." Nahuel responded sarcastically. That was all I needed to hear. Quickly jumping from the couch I made a mad dash into the kitchen and saw a small crack in a door on the opposite room. I reached the door in a matter of milliseconds, and flung it open nearly ripping off its hinges. The place was extremely dark, and it smelled horrible like something had died and was left to decay. "Jake!" I yelled but there was no response. "Anyone here?!" I continue to yell as I feel along the wall looking for a light switch.

Finally I find the switch and flip it on. I gasp in horror as I saw what the room contained. It couldn't be. It just couldn't be. Behind me I heard the two set of footsteps approaching, but I could careless. Someone had just ripped my still beating heart from my chest. "Oh Ness, I wasn't ready for you to see this, but since the cat is out the bag....." He paused in mid-sentence letting the tension build and hole in my chest grow larger. "I have an ultimatum for you." I turned my attention to him and waited for the rest. "You see Nessie, I know your ultimate weakness and here it is. Look at them all helpless and defenselless clinging to life. Kind of ironic Vampire clinging to life unh? Then there is your precious pet wasting away, but this doesn't have to be this way. So here is my ultimatum for you. Will you marry me and help create the ultimate vampire race or will you let precious family and pet die?" This couldn't be happening. My worst fear has came true, my family and love suffering because of what I am. "I'll let you discuss this with your family and pet." He said as he turned and walked away.

I rushed over to my family and began sobbing as they looked so fraile. Jake jolted from his semi-unconciousness. "Nessie."He said weakly. "Yeah." "Where am I?" It broke my heart to have to tell him, but I couldn't wait there was no time. "You're in Joham's basement." He just looked confused. I couldn't tell him now. Throwing myself at him, kissing him with all the passion I had. "Ness, I've missed you too." He said smiling my favorite crooked smile. "Nessie." I heard the rest of my family begin to stir. I rushed to each of them hugging them, not wanting to let them go. As I stared at them I knew time has ran out, and I had to tell them. Just as I planned to tell him, Joham entered with a big grin on face. "Have you told them the good news yet love." My stomach lurch at that once precious word rolling out his mouth. Everyone stared at me confusingly. "NO! I was just about to." I said through gritted teeth.

"I have something I need to tell you. I wish I didn't have to tell you this, but.." I paused for a moment trying to find the words to say. "Y'all are all here because of what I am and his sick dream. With all of your lives at stake and me holding the key to your safety, I have decided to marry Joham and have his evil spawn." "No Nessie!" Everyone yelled in unison. "I have too, I can't let y'all die. I love y'all to much for you to suffer because of me." "Come on sweetie, we have a wedding to plan. Nahuel will make sure they leave in a suitable fashion." He said as he snatched me away from my dad, who was too weak to fight. As we began to exit the room, he turned back to Nahuel and issued a different command. "Better yet, Nahuel go ahead and kill them. I can't risk any future interference." "Yes dad." He said with regret weighing heavy in his voice. "NO!" I screamed in protest struggling to break his grip. I had to go back I had to fight for them. He just laughed at me and slammed the door behind us. With their death certificates signed, I am defenseless to do anything. Nothing will ever be the same again.

* * *

**I'm sorry the update took so long. PLeAse let me know what you think. I want to you know if it is still enjoyable. And any ideas you might have please let me know. I WILL LOVE HEAR THEM!!!!!!!!!**


	13. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A week has passed since that fateful day. Since then the bottomless pit of despair has became my new home. Wanting nothing more than to set myself ablaze and join them on the other side; I just can't bring myself to do so. Something inside of me is telling me that I will see them again. Denial has became my reason of existence. In the confinement of my prison cell I lay curled on the bed rubbing my stomach trying to ease the nausea. That's another thing I have suffered with since that day.

Down stairs Joham is finishing the final touches on the ceremony that is taking place tomorrow. With no way out of this hell, I just grin and bare it. Nothing he can possibly do can ever right this ultimate wrong. _KNOCK. KNOCK._A gentle tapping is at my door. It is probably Nahuel coming to check on me. He does that every couple of hours. He has a good heart somewhere inside, but for some reason he fights so hard to leave it buried.

"Nessie, you feelin' better?" He asks sympathetically as he enters the room. ''No, still nauseated." I answer still staring at the wall, I still can't bring myself to look at that the vile murderer. "Want me to get you anything?" "What I want you destroyed!" I spit out as he leaves the room, slamming the door behind. Still suffering from depression I begin to cry uncontrollably until I am sleep.

The next morning I wake to the rain pelting on the window. Even Mother Nature is weeping about the unholy union happening today. At the foot of my bed lays a beautiful white strapless hourglass wedding dress. The kind of dress that Aunt Alice would of picked out for the day Jake and I would walk down the aisle. "Nessie, get up your going to be late!" An angelic says as the door busts open and three beautiful women come rushing in. I just sat there confused. "Mom, Aunt Rose, Aunt Alice!" I cried as I flung myself at them. "Nessie, are you okay? Did you hit your head or something?" My mom asks. "I just can't believe your alive. I thought Nahuel killed you like Joham commanded." They just stare at me confused and concern. "Baby girl, what are you talking about?" Not wanting to dredge up the painful memory, I touch my mom's face and replay the past events. At the end of the memory I begin to feel weak, nausea, and flushed. "Nessie none of that happened. Sweetie, Jake is downstairs waiting to say I do." "Jakie!" I squeal in excitement and bewilderment. "Yeah." Rose says as she studies my face. The room begins to spin and the nausea grows more intense. Unable to remain standing I collapse onto my bed.

"Carlisle!" They scream, frantically, in unison. In a matter of seconds everyone is in the doorway. Jake, my dad, and Grandpa Carlisle push pass everyone. With Jake and my dad by my side I feel complete again. "Honey, what's wrong?" " I feel weak, nausea, flushed, and dizzy." I say answering my grandfather's question. "How long have you felt this way?" "A week." He keeps his face expressionless. "Jake, Edward, I want you two to help Nessie down the hall." They nod and help me stand up. Jake quickly picks me up and carries me out the door and down the hall. In the end room is where Carlisle keep all his medical equipment. For the past 5 years or so he has been the pack's primary doctor. My dad opens the door and Jakes carries to the hospital bed. "Ok Nessie, I need you to lift your shirt a little." Carlisle instructs as he walks over to the supply cabinet and grabs a tube of lubricant. "Emmett, roll that machine you're leaning on over here." I glance up at Jake who looks so gorgeous in his black tux.

Rubbing the lubricant on my stomach, he reaches for the roller that is attach to the machine. Gently he rubs the roller over my stomach. "Just what I thought, you're pregnant with twins." He says, sending my heart soaring. I get to have my dream come true. I glance up at Jake and begin screaming. No longer is my beloved holding my hand, instead it is Joham. That is when I wake up screaming. Sitting straight u[ in my bed, beads of sweat rolling slowly down my face, I glance around the room. Rain is pelting the window and a beautiful white strapless dress lies at the foot of my bed. Everything is identical to my dream. I stare at the door waiting for my aunts and mom to come rushing in. The knob begins to turn, my eyes widening as I watch. As the door opens, my heart begins to race in anticipation. Maybe this thing with Joham was all just some hellish nightmare that I am finally waking up from.

* * *

** I hope that everyone is still enjoying the story. Please let me know what you think.**


	14. Chapter 11

**

* * *

**

A little *SPOILER* the biggest twist is coming up in the next chapter. Can you guess what it is?

* * *

Chapter 11

The door opens slowly and to my dismay the blond vampire rushes in. This time she is all giddy and ready to help me. "So you're looking forward to becoming the new Mrs. Joham Kryzates?" "I would rather be set on fire in the pit of hell for eternity, than marry that maniacal creature." She hisses at the words, like I had just venom in her face. "Look you bitch, my father can be a decent man. He just a little over zealous when it comes to getting what he wants!" She spits back at me as her face twist in anger. She is ready to attack but somehow remains calm. My stomach begins to churn again as I begin feel dizzy and flushed. "Nessie, are you okay?" Jasmine actually seems concerned. "No, I feel dizzy, flushed, and nausea." Then just like the dream I can barely hold my head up and lay down on the bed. "Dad!" She screams as she feels my forehead. "You're burning up." "That's odd I never get sick." I mummer to myself. Within a matter of seconds both Nahuel and Joham are by my side. "Jasmine, what did you do?!" Joham screeches.

"Me! I didn't do anything! She says she is feeling flushed, dizzy, and nauseated." He just stares at Jasmine as Nahuel places his hand on forehead. "Oh yeah she is really hot. She feels like the werewolf thing we caught." "Jake." I begin to cry as she dredges up memories. They all look at me like wondering what they could do. They couldn't take me to the hospital because they would keep for observation and it would provide a chance to escape, and they couldn't call a doctor because they only one that was equip to handle creatures like me they killed. "What are going to do?" Nahuel ask as he stares at his dad waiting for an answer. "Nothing, it will pass." "What if it doesn't and she becomes worse?" "We wait it out." He says sternly. Nahuel lowers his eyes and mumbles something under his breath that is barely audible. "Dammit!" Joham snaps as he grabs Nahuel and throws him across the room. Nahuel quickly jumps to his feet, and I can tell he is fuming. I stare waiting for them to fight, but to my surprise Nahuel just storms out and in a matter of seconds the front door slams shut.

"Help her get ready." He commands. Not wanting to suffer like her brother she nods in agreement. We watch as he leaves the room. Slowly and silently she helps me get ready for my wedding. Definitely, not how I pictured this day or the guy. Never once did I say to myself, "When I might Mr. Right, he needs be passionate, warm hearted, and most of all he has to have a violent temper." In thirty minutes I was ready and I looked beautiful. "Jasmine?" "Yeah." "Can you do me a favor?" I can't believe that I am asking the person who almost killed me to do me a favor. "Sure." "Last night, I had this dream, that I was pregnant. Well for the past week I been having symptoms similar to pregnancy. Can you please get me a pregnancy test?" She just looks at me confused and disgusted. "You mean you believe your having that things puppies?" "Um yeah?" I stutter out the words, slightly caught off guard by her question. "Wait right here." She says as she disappear out the door. Like I am going anywhere. It isn't like I can actually leave.

Moments later she returns. "That was fast." "Yeah dad already had some here from when you two began trying." We both shudder at the thought. I take the test and disappear into the bathroom. It wasn't long before the result was ready. I brought the stick out afraid to look at it. If I was pregnant what would Joham do? He would probably find away to make me lose it. I couldn't risk the only thing of Jake I still had left. Then if I wasn't, that left my womb empty and available for his evil spawn. Both ideas were just as bad. "Well?" She ask as I exit the bathroom. "I don't know I am scared to look." "Here let me see." I hand her the stick and she peeks at it. "Well the stick seems happy it shows a smiley face." 'Oh god" I gasp. "I can't believe it I am preg-preg-pregnant. What will Joham do?" She just looks at me. Both us knowing that Joham wouldn't allow me to keep it, we just sat there confused. "Jasmine, please you've gotta help me. I begging you. This child is the only connection I have to my family. Please you've gotta help keep it." She sat there pondering for a moment. "What's in it for me?" "Anything you want name it, except for actually keeping the baby for yourself?" I said remembering how Aunt Rose wanted me for herself. "Well, you said anything." She sat there calculating before she came up with the price.

"Jasmine, is Nessie ready?" Joham called from downstairs. "Just about!" She replied by us some more time. "My price is that necklace with wolf around your neck." Though I hated to part with it, but if it meant keeping the most important thing in the world that belongs to me and Jake, then it was her. Quickly snatching it off my neck, I hand it to her. "What do I do?" "Well go through things as planned and tonight when you consummate the marriage, you'll have the perfect excuse to explain your pregnancy. "What happens if he figures out it isn't his?" "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it". "Thank you." I say as hug her. "We better get you downstairs, before he pops a vein or something." On that note we both rush down the stairs.

The ceremony was quiet. Nahuel never did show back up and I wish that I didn't have to touch that vile creature at all. Night slowly fell as we made our way upstairs to the master bedroom. The thought sickened me, but it was necessary. Once in the bedroom he closed the door and lowered the lights, leaving a soft glow. So this was my wedding night. My body and mind protested his slow advance across the room. Quickly I headed toward the door acting like I was going to change clothes. "Where do you think you're going sweetie." His sweet velvety voice said as I froze in fear. Unable to form a coherent sentence, he chuckles. "It is our time, to become one." He said as he inched closer to me. I closed my eyes as I felt his icy breath blow on my face. His breath smelled of sweet honeysuckles and though it was one of my favorite scents it sickened me. He placed his rough hand on my cheek and began to stroke it. I wanted to run far from him, but my fear had paralyzed me. He leaned his head down and I could feel his breath upon my neck. The moment, that I had feared, was no upon me.

* * *

Please let me know your honest opinions of what you've read so far.


	15. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

He gently kisses my necks, and my stomach lurches in revolt. "You know my dear, you can't keep it a secret." He says as lightly pats my stomach. My eyes widen with fear as I try to figure out what to do. Jasmine is downstairs, to far away to help me. I stumble backwards landing on the bed, my body trembling with fear. Joham walks slowly towards me, his black eyes blazing with anger. Downstairs the door slams, echoing loudly through the house. For a moment Joham stops and listens, and then continues stalking toward me. "You know Renesmee, this wasn't part of our agreement. I never said anything about puppies." "Neither was murdering my family and true love." I spit at him, enraging him even more.

"Um dad, we have visitors!" Yells from downstairs, sounding kind of shock and frightened. He stops right in front of me and looks away for a moment. "Tell them to come back later." He says, and then returns his attention back to me. "Dad!" She yells again this time pain is added into the mixture of emotions. "Dammit." He mumbles to himself as he rushes to the door. "Don't go anywhere." He commands for disappears out the door and heads downstairs. Finally I can breathe. At least for now Baby Jacob, is safe. I sneak out of the room and head back to my old room. The room with the constant reminders of what I have lost. Rummaging through the drawers I look for anything other than this cursed wedding dress to wear. I am in luck I find a pair of flared-leg grey sweat pants and an oversize grey sweatshirt. Quickly stripping, I change clothes and head back to the master bedroom; hoping that he hasn't returned yet I don't need to enrage him anymore.

"Where is she?!" I hear someone scream. Their voice is so familiar. My heart begins to race as I run out the door. "Where is she?!" He yells again. I reach the stairs and within seconds I am standing in a very crowded living room. An average height brunette has Jasmine, pinned in the corner. i stare at her, her eyes pleading for my help. Across the room two large pale men hold Joham firmly against the wall, as another tall russet colored man draws his arm back readying himself for a punch. In the middle of the room stands 4 other people two male, two female. The two males are considerable smaller than the rest, and the females are quite small theirselves. I stare blankly unable to think, unable to comprehend the sight before my eyes. I turn my attention back to Jasmine, her eyes filled with so much terror as the slender brunette lowers her head and is ready to take a bite out of her. "Let her go!" I scream. Everyone turns their attention to me.

Unable to take it all in, my body goes weak and I nearly collapse on the floor. Fortunately for me there was someone there to catch me. Looking into his warm caramel eyes, a smile crosses my lips. "Daddy." I squeal. "Yeah sweetie, we're all here." He says as clutches me tightly to his body. "I thought y'all were dead." I begin to sob. "Sweetie, Nahuel could never kill another creature." My mother says as she walks up to me and tries to pry me away from dad. I know deep down in he had a good heart. Emmett and Nahuel still have Joham pinned against the wall, waiting for someone to give them to cue to destroy him. "Can we please go home?" I whine. "Anything you want, angel" My dad says as he slowly raises his hand to signal for destruction for Joham to begin. "Before we go there is something I have to do." Setting me down on my feet, I walk across the room where they stand with Joham. Then with all the strength I can mustard, I place my hands on either side of his head and then with a quick jerk, I pull it off. "That is for all the hell you have put everyone through." I yell. "Let's go Ness." The voice I have missed so much says as he grabs my hand setting my skin ablaze. A feeling that I have long for. "Emmett, Jasper, and Nahuel have got it from here." He says as he leads me from the house.

"Wait." I say turning back to the house. I take off the last thing that binds me to him. The solid gold band that place shackles on me. "There we can go." I say as I turn back to Jake and wrap my small around his waist and reach up and kiss him so passionately. The feeling is there. The electrifying, earth shattering, weak in the knees feeling. We go climb in the cars and go back home.

******

Home a place I have long for. The comfort of being around the people I love. Something I will never take for granite again. Exhausted from the all the events that had came into my life, I make my way upstairs. My family and Jake closed behind me. This was like some grim fairy tale with a happily ever after. Lying down on my own bed, I fall asleep immediately as my head hit the pillow. The next morning I wake to the constant fog that blankets the small town. Another small thing I have missed. Turning away from the window, I meet Jake's gaze. His warm brown eyes, his perfect smile, are like something plucked out of my dreams. He leans forward to kiss me and leave it to morning sickness to ruin a perfect moment. Jumping from my bed I rush to the bathroom. Before, I have a chance to close the door Jake is right behind me. With him holding my hair, I empty my stomach contents. "Nessie, whats wrong?" "Oh...ummm...'' I search my mind to find a way of saying it. "Jake, I"m pregnant.'' "What!" He screams. "How could you touch that vile thing?!" He continues. "Jake, I..." I begin to say, but he wasn't going to listen to me. He rushes out of the house.

With his hasty exit my family rushes upstairs to find me sitting in the bathroom crying. "Baby girl, what's the matter?" My mom ask. Unable to choke out the words, I show her that I am pregnant with Jake's baby and the events that took place this morning. "Oh."Both my mom and dad gasp at the same time. At least I didn't have to repeat it a second time. There are benefits to my dad being a mind reader. "I'll go find the mutt and clear this whole thing up." My dad says as he goes to chase after Jake. Helping me back to my bed, they send for Carlisle. It looks like my ultimate dream will come true after all. Everything in the universe is right again.

* * *

Please let me know what you think.


	16. Chapter 13

* * *

Chapter 13

Darkness had began to set and they hadn't returned yet. "Mom, why aren't they back yet?" I asked trying to choke back tears. "Honey, they will be back soon." She said calmly stroking my hair. I turned my attention back to the tv, where Jasper and Emmett were dualing on Tekken. Like always Emmett was winning. "Hey Ness, you wanna play? You'll be a better match than ol' Jazzy boy here." "Sure." I said as Jasper tossed me the controller and let out a small hiss toward Emmett. I scrolled through the cast of characters and finally chose my all time favorite Yoshimitsu and like always Emmett chose Law. After two rounds we were tied, and duking it out to see who would win. Just as I was about take the win, the door swung open and my dad and Jake came walking in. I glanced up at Jake and his once warm brown eyes were still cold and distant. "Nessie, we need to talk." Jake said harshly as he just walked right by and headed straight into the kitchen.

Tossing the controller to Jazz, I slowly got off the couch and followed him to the kitchen. "Jake..." I began but he cut me off. "Listen Ness, Edward told me everything, but I still can't believe it. It is all to much to handle right now. I finally find you after run away and then I'm kidnapped and order, along with your family to be executed. Then we rescue you and this morning you tell me you're pregnant. It is all just to much." He began, I was left at a loss of words. I knew nothing could be said that make things any things less complicated. "Ness, I just need some time to sort everything out, so I have decided to return to La Push for a little bit." His words ripped my heart. I had just got him back and I am already losing him. Not wanting to hear anymore I took off running to my room. This couldn't be happening not now. The rest of the night I stayed locked in my room, with the radio blaring so loud that my ears threatens to bleed.

The next morning I woke feeling better than I have in little over than a week, until the conversation from the last night seeped into my mind and ruined it. Slowly, I pulled myself from my comfy bed, that still had Jake's imprint in the mattress, and went to take a shower. Today I was returning to school again. I wonder what the excuse for our absence will be this time. I know they'll figure it out something. This wasn't something I was looking forward to, having to face the harsh reality that Jake left me. After my shower and in the comfort of my favorite sweats and one of Jake's over-sized shirts he let me borrow, I made my way back to my room and sat on the bed and rub my hand over Jake's imprint. "Ness, we've gotta go." My dad said as he peeked into my room. "Baby girl, don't worry he will return. You know with you're being his imprint he won't be able to stay away for too long. Just give him sometime." He said as his kissed my forehead. I grabbed my bag and walked out behind him.

School drug on, everything for some reason reminded me of Jake. Of course still having Leah in all my classes didn't help any. After the last bell rang I sprinted to the car, hoping that the rest of my family would already be there. I wanted nothing more than to escape back to my room and sulk. No luck. "Renesmee!" Leah yells from across the parking lot. She came running dragging Calvin behind her. "Renesmee, have you seen Jacob?" "He went back to La Push, for a little while." Slowly a smirk cross her face. "I knew that it wouldn't be long before you would send him running. Like mother, like daughter." She began to laugh as she walked away. I had thought that we were passed all the hatred. What did she mean by that. Moments later they finally showed up and we went home.

What Leah said kept tugging at me. I know that they are best friends. "Mom, can we talk?" "Sure sweetie. What do you want talk about?" "You and Jake." A puzzled look swept for a moment. "What about me and Jake?" "Well at school today, Leah told me I was just like you, because I sent Jake running. What did she mean about that?" "It is a complicated story." "Oh I think my young fragile mind can comprehend it." Sarcasm beginning to drip from my mouth. "It was a long time ago, it doesn't matter now." Why don't she want me to know? What happened between them? My curiousity was even more peeked. "Tell me now!" "Renesmee Carlie Cullen, don't raise your voice." "Then tell me what really happened between you and the love of my life!" "Dammit Nessie! Sit down if you must know, but be forewarn you won't like it." I sat down on the couch and listened about how Jake helped her get over my dad when he left and how she fell for him, but her love for my father was stronger. She was right, it wasn't a story I wanted to hear. Who wants to learn that are dating a person that their parent once dated? It is like a demented soap opera. But she did assure me that Jake was mine.

*****

Weeks passed slowly, days were beginning to blur together and Jake hadn't returned. The hole in my heart grew larger until it nearly consumed it. I was to the point where I refuse to leave my room except to go to school and hunt. Without Jake my reason for existence was nearly gone, execpt for the small version of him growing within. I can't take it anymore, and I know what I have to do. Slowly opening the window, I make my escape. The ground is soggy from the rain, and I nearly fall, but I catch myself. La Push was 2000 miles away and I was determined to make it there before the sun rose in a few hours. But how do I make it when I constantly drained of energy. Sneaking into the garage, I search hoping that one of my family members were forgetful. Yea, Uncle Emmett left the keys in his jeep. Cranking the jeep I slammed it into the reverse and rushed down the drive way. I didn't make it to far before the Jeep came to an abrupt stop. I glance into the rear-view mirror and saw Uncle Emmett glaring at me. Putting the jeep in park, I cut it off and climbed out.

"What the hell do you think you were doing?" "I was going to get Jake back. I can't take it pain is killing me." I said breaking down. "Ness sweetie, don't cry. I'll drive you to the edge of La Push limits. Ok." Shaking my head yes, I climb into the passenger side, and we sped off into the night. We arrived at the edge of La Push. "Be careful ok kiddo, and meet me back here in a hour." He said as I climbed out of the jeep and began sprinting to Jake's house. A place I haven't been since I was about 2 in human years, or 8 in my half-vampire years. Slowly walking around the side of the one story house, and found Jake's room. Like always he was sleeping with the window open. Making my way silently into his room, I stumble crashing hard to the floor, startling Jake from his asleep. Turning on his lamp he, came to inspect the noise to find me lying on the ground staring at him. "Hi." I said sheepishly. "Ness what are doing here?" He whispered. His eyes still callous. "I couldn't take it anymore. I missed you so much that I can barely function." He just stares at me his face indifferent. "Ness," he sighs, "I can't return yet. I not ready. Where's your locket I've got you?" He says trying to change the subject.

I can tell in his eyes he is hiding something. "I gave it Jasmine, in return to help me protect baby Jacob." I say answering his question, still studying his face. "Jacob, what are you hiding from me? What is the real reason you haven't came back?" Letting out a sigh he glances away, not before I catch a glimmer pain radiating in his eyes. "Listen Ness, the real reason I haven't return is." He pauses for a moment to take a deep breath, and looks deep within my eyes. "Honestly, when I left I didn't plan on coming back. I can't handle this life. It is to overwhelming. Always having to look over my shoulder to make sure you're safe, and making sure that one those blood suckers aren't going to kill me, is something I can no longer handle." Tears began to fall. "But I thought you loved me, and what about this baby?!" "I do love you, but I can't live like that anymore. When me and family nearly died because of one leech's sick fantasy, it got me thinking. And I'm sorry." I couldn't blame him, who wants to live a life of constant perils, but it didn't ease the pain any.

"I understand Jake, and I don't blame you. But remember this I'm not the only person you left." I said as I climb back out the window and ran back to Emmett's jeep. "Nessie, what's wrong?" "I don't want to talk about it, let's go home." He quickly turned the jeep around and sped back to Jamestown. Arriving at the house I was met by two angry parents, glaring at me. "Get the answers you wanted?" My dad said coldly. "NO! He is never coming back!" I shouted as I rushed upstairs, with my mom in hot pursuit. I just needed to be alone. That saying better be right. The one that says time heals all wound.

* * *

**_A/N: I getting ready to switch things up a little. I know this is kind of depressing right now, but I promise it will get better. Like always let me know what you think._**


	17. Chapter 14

Part 2: Jake's P.O.V

Chapter 14

Once again the prodigal son had returned. I knew my dad would be happy to see me again, but would probably lecture me from neglecting my responsibilities. "Hey dad," I said with a heavy voice, as I walked through the front door. "Hey Jakie boy, what brings you by this time?" I couldn't believe how much he has changed in two months. He was looking kind of frail. "I left Nessie for good." I replied as I stalked off to my room. Exhausted from the long run, nothing sounded better than a good night's sleep.

Like always my dreams were filled with my once beautiful angel. We were in the clearing, gazing up at the night sky, our hands clasped tightly together. Glancing over, I saw her peacefully, a smile tugging at her lips as she dreamed. "Come on beautiful, time to go home." I said scooping her into my arms. Wanting to remember every inch of her ever-changing body, I slowly looked her over. Her stomach was round and protruding from her still slender frame. Immediately my heart swelled with joy as I realized that my life couldn't get much better. I had my world cradled in my arms and she was about to give me the greatest gift, a child. As the small cottage came into view, the scene abruptly changes. We are in the living room,our family all gathered room, and she is holding our bundle of joy. Gently taking him from her, I remove the portion of blanket covering his face. Looking down at my son, I see Joham's face staring at me, scaring me awake.

I jolt awake, only to hear my dad. "Jacob William Black, get up now." He screams as he bangs loudly on the door. "I'm up. I"m up!" I scream as I roll out of bed. Swwinging open the door, I glance down at my dad, who looks extremely piss and concern. "We need to talk now." He says sternly as he turns and rolls away. I follow him down the hall to the living and take a seat on the couch, and wait for the lecture to begin. "Last night did you say that you left Nessie?" "Yeah." "Why?" "It's a long, complicated story." I said rolling my eyes, as I shift to get up. "Sit down. I"ve got nothing but time, so start talking." "Fine," I said in a huff as I began to explain. "I left her because, I'm tired of living a life of constant perils." "What do you mean by that? You're a giant leech fighting wolf, it is what you're design for." "Let's see. First Bells, tries to kill because I imprinted on her infant daughter. Then there was the Volturi who wanted to kill Nessie, because she was different. There was no way I was going to let that happen, even if that meant me giving my life. The next problem came when she began to mature, and so did my feelings and thoughts. Edward wanted nothing more than to rip me to shreds, but he couldn't hurt Nessie and Bells."

"So far it doesn't sound so bad. What could be so bad that you would deny yourself your soul mate?" He ask his face still expressionless. I sat silently for a moment, staring at him. He still looks frail. "I'm waiting." "Because of Joham and the hell he put us through." There I said it. Now it is out in the open, but judging by dad's face, and explanation was needed. "After I left here the last time, I rushed straight to the cullens and told them about the Calvin Burgess at Jamestown High. How he was really Joham in disguise. That night began the longest and hardest two months of my life. After the meeting about Joham, Nessie slipped off to bed, and it wasn't long before I did the same thing. On the way to my room, I stop to tell Ness good night. Peeking into her room, she told me we needed to talk. Of course I couldn't say no. So I came in, and sat down beside her. She told me that she wasn't ready for a relationship, which confused me because downstairs she clung to me. Something seemed off, but I couldn't place it, until the wind blow. Nessie never slept with the window open. Jumping to my feet, I cut on the light and discovered that she was gone. For a month I searched for her, barely eating or sleeping. Until she was home, I knew I couldn't remotely focus on any other aspect of my life. The search led me all the way to Canada, where my poor body gave out. When I finally came to, Nessie was cradling my head in her lap. We were so happy to see other that one thing led to another."

I pause as I felt my cheeks began to burn. I just stare at him trying to convey that small bit of information with my eyes. "Oh ok. Spare me the details." "Well anyways. Afterwards Nessie, wanted me to return home, but I couldn't. It had took me a month to find her and I just couldn't lose her again. I had to be near her; I had to protect her. She was about to tell me why she wanted me to leave, when three leeches attacked us. I was no match for them and they kidnapped me. It was part of Joham's plan. My captors chained me in a dark, dank room, where they barely fed me. They made sure I was alive, barely, but what kept me fighting was her. I had to escape and save her, but I was to weak.

Locked inside the room, only seeing the light every couple of days, I began to go crazy. I was carrying on conversation with myself, and hallucinating her angelic face every moment. Finally one day I got visitors besides my captors. It was the Cullens. Somehow Joham, had weakened them until the point that they couldn't fight. It wasn't long after their arrival that Nessie was with us too, but there was a catch. Joham had issued her an ultimatum. In order for the Cullens and I to survive, she had to marry him and carry his evil spawn. Not wanting any harm to come to us, she agreed. Being the a ruthless monster, Joham, still order his son to kill us." My dad was mortified. I could tell he really didn't want to hear much more. But there was still something he had to know. "Luckily for us, Nahuel isn't like his father or we wouldn't be here. Out of the kindess of his heart, he took us to Tanya's clan to heal. Even after we healed he continued to offer his services. The night before last was Nessie and Joham's wedding night and he helped us bust in and rescue her. He even helped destroy his father. Nahuel was definitely a hero. After we sat the house on fire we went home. Thinking that all the craziness and surprises were behind me, I finally got a peaceful with her wrapped in my arms. When morning came, I got the biggest surprise of all. She told me she was pregnant. At first I couldn' t believe at she actually slept with Joham, so I did what I did best. I ran. Edward, wanting to straighten out the misunderstanding, chased me down. He explained that she never touched him and only went through with the wedding to try and protect our child." Just then his mouth fell open as a look of disgust crossed his face. Without saying a word, he just rolled away.

*******

Weeks have pass and my dad still hasn't even mumbled a word in my direction. Plus he looks even more frail. "Dad, are you sick?" I ask for the millionth time. Still no answer. He just rolls out the door, ignoring me. "You can't keep acting like I don't exist! I'm your son!" I shout, but he keeps rolling towards Rachael and Paul's place. Aggravated with him and my decision, I rush to my room and press play on the cd player. Slowly the sounds of Killswitch Engage filled my room, and it wasn't long before I succumb to sleep.

I don't know how long I was sleep, before I was startled awake. Quickly turning on the light, I roll out of bed, and go investigate the noise. Lying in the floor at the foot of my bed is Nessie. Just the sight of her sent my heart soaring. "Hi," she said sheepishly. I can't believe it. I want nothing more than to hold her, but I have worked so hard to close that chapter of my life. Ripping my own heart from my chest, I finally tell her my true intentions. I know she says she doesn't blame me, but I still felt guilt consume me. She left crying making me feel an inch tall. Maybe there was no way of shutting her out. Something told me i have just made the biggest mistake of my life. Sitting on the bed, staring out the window, I debate whether or no to chase her. Just as I make my decision, the phone rings. Who knew a telephone call could change my life forever?

* * *

Please let me know what you think.


	18. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Jake's pov

"Rachael, calm down." I plead. It is hard to understand her when she begins to cries. "Jake, it's dad, he has a heart attack." She chokes out between sobs. This couldn't be happening. How much suffering must one endure through a lifetime? Dropping the phone, I run to her house. Entering the door slowly, afraid of what I going to see, I hear Rach crying in the living room. Following the sound, I come across the sight I couldn't prepare for. My dad was lying on the couch, all the color drain from his body, looking like he was in a peaceful sleep. "Dad!" I scream, tears now begin to roll down my cheeks, as I rush to him. "Dad, you can't leave me now. I still need you." He just lays there unresponsive, scaring me. "Please Dad, keep fighting. You need to meet your new grandchild." I continue as the temperature begins to drop. I look up at Dr. Burgess, who is just shaking his head. "Jake, I'm sorry but I don't think he has much longer." "No!" I scream as I phase and take off running. I refuse to believe this is how his life will end. There has to something more that can be done.

Trees blur by as I run as fast as I can. Faster than I have ever run. It took me about a hour and a half to reach my last resort, hoping that they would still help. Quickly I phase back, finding my emergency stash of clothes, and then go and knock on the door. Swinging violently open, I am met by three people growling and hissing. Taking a deep breath and swallowing hard, I begin to speak. "Dad heart attack help." I choke out between sobs. Slowly their stances begin to relax. "Why should we help you, dog?" Edward hisses at me. "Please don't let my dad suffer, cause I'm a jerk." I begin to plea. He still isn't ready to listen to me. I don't blame them. If I was in their place, I probably wouldn't help. "Please." I continue to beg knowing that my dad doesn't have much longer. "Carlisle!" Bella yells. Edward just glares at her for a moment than relaxes in defeat. In a matter of a second he appears beside them in the doorway. "Carlisle, please help. My dad has a heart attack and Dr. Bugress says he doesn't have much longer." "Jake, I can't promise anything, but I'll try. Let me grab my bag." As he goes to grab his bag, I quickly phase. This time I save my clothes.

Carlisle and I return to Rachael's house and we can hear her wailing. This couldn't be good. This time without hesitating I ran into the house, and see Rachael on the floor crying hard as Paul sits beside her holding tightly. Slowly my heart sinks into the pit of my stomach, something tells me we're to late. "Dad!" I scream. Looking at him he looks just the same as he did when I left. "Ja-ja-ja-jake he's gone." Rachael finally says. "NO!" I refuse to believe we're to late. Carlisle examines him looking for any signs of life, but there is none. "Jake, I'm sorry." He says solemenly as he walks over to me and places his hand on my shoulder. "I leave y'all be. If you need us for anything, don't be afraid to call." He says as he rans back home. I walk to Rachael and Paul and begin my mourning with them. It feels like my life is still spiraling into the abyss from which there is no escape. I left the love of life and our baby, my dad is gone, yeah life is just peachy.

This tragedy has made me open my eyes and really think. How could I have been so callous? Through my life I wasn't the only who've made sacrifices, my entire family has. The Cullen also risk their lives so Nessie could have one. Nessie, gave up her freedom to save us and our child. And then dear old Dad, let me go live with them, our enemies, so I could be happy. I know that was hard for him, he was afraid I would be hurt. Then here I am complaining about a few incidents that now seem minor in comparison. I truly am a Jackass. Today, I Jacob William Black, am turning over a new leaf, and becoming the man that my Dad worked so hard to turn me into and the hopefully one day I will be half the father he was. Pulling out the cellphone I make the most difficult call of my life.

* * *

Nessie's Pov

Carlisle return from La Push with his head hung low. "How's Billy?" I heard my mom ask as I sat on the couch beside her. "He didn't make it." He said heavily. We all gasp at his words. Though he had hurt me terribly, my thoughts still return to Jake. I still wanted to comfort him. I glance at my parents, ready to ask to go La Push, when the phone rings. "Hello." I ask but the line just goes to dead. "Who was that?" My dad ask. "I don't know, they hung up. Dad?" "Yes, you can go. I think that will be the best thing for Jake right now." He says as he reads my thoughts. "Grab your coat and I'll take you." Quickly I dash up the stairs and grab a light jacket. "Ready." I as go and get in the Volvo.

We drive to the edge of the La Push limits and stop. "I'll see you back here in a hour." He says as I jump out of the car. "Ness, he's at Rachael's okay." Nodding, I ran to the house that I been to once. The door stands wide open, can wailing still be hear. "Hello," I say as I lightly knock on the door. No one came to the door. Not wanting to intrude on emotional werewolves, I knock and speak louder. This time I hear footsteps coming toward me along with the scent I have missed. "Nessie." He chokes out betweens sobs. He looks horrible. His face is long and his russet cheeks stained with tear. "Jake, I'm so sorry." I say as walk toward him. Wrapping my arms around him I try my best to console him. No one I knew has ever died before. Being half-vamp half-mortal, death was an extremely rare thing in my life. He wraps his arms around me and pulls me close. "He's gone." He repeats as he tightens his grip. I am at a loss of words, all I can do is rub his back. "Nessie," He says pulling away, "I'm sorry." I just stare at him confusingly, afraid that he is going to send me away. "I should of never of left. I promise I will do things right." He says as he pulls me back. "Jake," I begin to say when he just loses it completely and falls to the floor. "Jake!" I scream inhumanly loud.

At my scream both Paul and my dad race into the room. Both gasp as the see him lying there barely breathing on the floor. "Jake! Jake! What's wrong with him?!" I scream at them hoping for an answer. "He's fine baby girl, go wait outside." My dad says as he motions toward the door. Against my better wishes, I stalk out the door. "Paul you go get Dr. Bugress, and I'll move to a spare bedroom." My dad tries to whisper, but fails miserably with my sensitive hearing. "Dad, what's going on?" I say as I walk back in. "Trust me he is fine. He just fainted from the emotional stress." "If that is the case then why do you need a doctor?" He just looks at me, trying to come up with something. "Well?" I ask.

* * *

I know this is sad. Please let me know what you think.


	19. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Nessie's P.O.V.

Dr. Bugress arrived at Rachael's house in a matter of minutes. I could definitely see where Calvin got his good looks from, he was the spitting image of his father. I followed Paul and Dr. Bugress to the spare bedroom and stood by my dad as I watch them examine Jake. My heartbeat was erratic and so were my thoughts. Gently squeezing my hand, my dad tried to let me know that everything would be alright, but I wouldn't believe it until I saw his brown eyes flutter open. "Well doc?" Paul asked, as all of our eyes went straight to the doctor. "He'll be just fine, just let him rest. This is all from stress." A slight rush of relief swept over me. At least he would be alright. "Let me go tell Rachael." Paul said as he excused himself from the room. "Come on Ness, let's get you home. You need your rest." My dad said as he tried to pull from me the room. With my feet firmly planted on the ground I was nearly impossible to move. "Just let me tell Jake bye first." He nodded in agreement. I walked over to my sleeping giant and placed my hand on his cheek. Before the first the thought could flow, a small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. At least he still felt something for me. "Jake, I have to go back home, but I'll be back first thing tomorrow. I promise. I love you with all my heart. Remember I am just a call away." I told him mentally.

That night sleep evaded me, as I laid there worrying about Jake. I know he was dealing with alot and all I wanted to do was help him cope, let him that eventually everything would be alright. But something told me right now he just needed space. That this was something that he wanted to deal with his own. Maybe this time he won't shut the world out. Slowly rolling from my bed, I got dress in a comfortable pair of sweat pants and a large shirt. My new clothes that Alice bought me last week were already to small. . As I walked down the stairs I could hear my family whispering about something. It was hard to understand, the only word I caught was Jake. I felt my heart sank as I rushed down the stairs. "What about Jake?" I ask breathlessly. "Honey, we didn't hear you get up." My mom said, avoiding the question. "I've been up for a few minutes. Now what about Jake?" They all lowered their eyes to floor. Emotions began to sweep over, and tears began cascading down my face. "Listen sweetie, Jake woke up some time last night and took off." My mom said with a heaviness in her voice. This was just like him, every time that life threw him a curve ball he would run. "He'll be back right?" No one answered, but their eyes said it all. I felt the barely mended hole in my heart, rip wide open. Not knowing what else to do, I did what I did best. I ran back to my room and locked the door. If he could forget about the world, so could I.

* * *

Jake's P.O.V.

After a few hours, I awoke with still a heaviness that I have never known. I knew one day he would slip into the great unknown, I just didn't expect it would be so soon. A time when I still needed him. I know that I promise myself that I would fix all the wrongs in my life, and become the man my dad worked hard to turn me into, but I barely recognize myself. I had drastically change within the past seven years, and the person I have became barely feels like me. There was only one thing to do, go discover myself, and return when I figure out who I truly am. Quietly, I leave the house and take to my sanctuary. The forest had became a place of thinking, reflection, and security. Running full speed through the woods, I felt free and relaxed. I had no cares. If I could feel like this forever I would never phase back to being a human, but I couldn't always run from my responsibilities and life each time something didn't go my way. After about a hour of running, I finally came across my and Nessie's favorite clearing; a place I haven't visited since she ran away trying to protect us. Just like always this place was so tranquil. Slowing my pace, I trotted into the middle where the rising sun began casting its golden rays. The sun was definitely was rare beautiful thing for this small place and I love how it warmth could ease my worrying mind. Phasing back, I laid down on the grass and began my long deep reflection.

Hours pass and the sun was high in sky. Still I haven't figure out who I was. The only thing I could think of was Nessie and my dad's passing. It was an ironic twist of fate that me leaving my own child, still needing a father, that my dad would pass away, with me needing him. Life has away of opening your eyes when you don't listen to it. Unfornutately it doesn't have a sense of mercy or compassion. "Jacob William Black, who are you?" I ask out loud, ready to answer my own question when I hear a small voice coming up behind me. Quickly turning around I see Nessie, her stomach was small and round. I hadn't realize how much she has changed and how much I have miss. "Hey." She says as a small smile quickly crosses her lips. "Hey, what are you doin' here?" I said as I feel my heart flutter and it felt so good. I have miss this reaction. "I should ask you the same thing. I needed some air, so I went for a walk, and this is where slowly gravitated to. You?" "Basically the same thing and a little self discovery?" I answer as I pat the ground next to me. Slowly she closes the distance between us and sits next to me. I can't help but to smile, and neither can she. How could I of thought that I could go through life avoiding this feeling.

"Any luck on the self discovery thing?" She ask her brown eyes staring compassionately into mine. "No." "You want to talk about it?" She ask innocently. "Sure. See in the past seven years I have change drastically from the care-free the person who ceased life, to someone I don't even recognize." "Like you have gotten older and your priorities have change. You're still the person from my mom's youth and my infant months, You're kind, loving, compassionate, generous, stubborn, pig-headed, funny, playful, youthful, trustworthy, loyal, aggressive in a good way, a leader, and so much more. In the past seven years all of our lives have change and we have all under went so form of growth. It is all a part of life." She was making sense. It was almost my dad talking to me. "I guess I haven't change really all that much. I've glad you were here.'' I hear her heart begin to race. "Ness angel?" "Yeah Jake?" "I'm sorry that I ran and abandon you. It was a stupid irresponsible thing, that I have always regretted. I promise that from this day forward I will always be there for you." Tears begin welling up in her eyes. Wrapping my arms around her I pull her into my lap and kiss her gently. The rest of the day we spend catching up of the past month of her pregnancy until the sun began to fade behind the trees. "Come on sweetie, let's get you home. I don't anyone to worry." She nodded and stood up. I could tell that she was exhausted. Scooping her up into my arms, she buried her head into my chest, and I carried her home. Things finally seem right again and almost everything was right with universe. Except for the hole that my dad tore in my heart as he exited the world. I guess that is one hole that will never go away. At least I know he is with mom, and they are both finally truly happy.

* * *

Please let me know your honest opinions.


	20. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Jake's P.O.V

Much to my surprise the Cullens accepted me back into their family easier than I thought. Edward is still a little apprehensive toward my return. He is afraid that I will run again and break Nessie's heart, something that I promise myself that I'd never do again. Adjusting my tie, I made my way downstairs to meet up with them. Looking at their stone faces, all filled with sorrow, I couldn't help but face the reality of the day. "You ready?" A soft voice ask, as she lightly squeezes my hand. Glancing over at my beautiful emotional rock, I shook my head yes.

The drive to La Push was long and silent, leaving me alone with my thoughts. They were definitely the company I wanted to avoid. "Jake." Nessie says shyly as I turn to look at her. she places her small hand on my cheek and tries her best to make me smile, but right now that is impossible. With a defeated look, she pulls her hand away and stares out the window. Stopping outside my former house, we slowly climb out the cars, and the Cullens walk on ahead. I just stand by the Volvo, with my head hung low, gently sobbing. "Jake sweetie," she says as she wraps her tiny arms around me, "I wish I could make this right?" I wrap my arms around her , the only person keeping me remotely sane, and cry into her hair. After a few moments, I slowly move my hand down her arm and take her hand. It was time to face the harsh reality.

The grey sky, that hung low, threaten to drench us at any moment, as we gather on the giant cliff. It seems like a lifetime ago since my sisters and I have gather for such a heart-wrenching occasion. The death of a parent, a reality that most of us will someday face, is never easy. It leaves a painful hole in your heart that can never be filled. "Ashes to ashes and dust to dust." The short balding minister says as they begin to lower his burial vault into the ground; tearing the hole that already consumed most of my heart. Nessie squeezes my hand gently, as she stares at me. Though I can't see her warm brown eyes, I can feel the sympathy that radiates from them. Luckily for her this is one thing that she is likely never to face. Though she did have to suffer with the thought of me and her family being killed by a psychopathic vampire hell bent on reaching a goal. How she stayed strong enough to do what had to be done, is beyond me.

"Let us bow our heads and pray." He begins the closing prayer, my final dose of reality. The tears I have fought so hard to hold back, finally fall. She grips my hand tighter, as she senses I am ready to fall to pieces. "Jakie, you ready to leave?" She ask softly. I just stand and stare at my father's final resting place. The cliff was his favorite spot. As the sun rose, he come here and watch. He said he could feel my mother's spirit beside him. Now he can rejoins his love on the other-side. "Jakie." she says again, as I finally acknowledge her presence, "You ready to go?" Shakin my head yes, I slowly stand up. Wrapping her arms around my trembling body, she holds me tightly, as I finally lose all control of my emotions. Without saying a word, she tries her best to console me and keep me from phasing. What do you say to your mate when they lose a parent, especially when that parent was their mentor and confidant? I don't think there is a Hallmark card for an occasion like this. "Come on, let's go." I finally choke out as we walk back to the cars.

The Cullens wait silently for us to arrive. Though I'm not a mind reader like Edward, I can see what they are thinking as they wear the raw emotions on their faces. I'm sure if they could cry they would, especially Bella. "Let's go home." Carlisle says as he walks over to me and places his hand on my shoulder. Though it is a small gesture it is very comforting. I look at my family and realize how lucky I truly am. In the past seven years we have grown from enemies to cthe closest knit family, that everybody dreams of having. Right now the pain is eminence, but looking at the people who gather around me when I needed them the most, I know everything will be alright.


	21. Epilogue

Epilogue

Darkness slowly rolled in as everyone made their way into the large white house. Less than a decade has passed since they have gather for such a joyous occasion. Upstairs in the large master bedroom, I laid uncomfortably in the bed gripping my now husband's hand. With beads of sweats pouring off me, I continue to pant waiting for my little miracles to arrive. "Oh God!" I scream as another contraction ripples through my body. The pain is barely tolerable and I have already pass the point of taking the epidural. "Nessi, I wish I could ease your pain." Jake says sympathetically. Looking at him, I can see the pain in his eyes. "Owwwwllllll!" I wail as another comes and goes. At least it won't be much longer, as they're now coming closer together. "You'll never touch me again!" I scream at Jake, as Grandpa Carlisle walks in.

"Let's see how far along you are." He says. Raising the sheet, he takes a quick glance. "Good. It looks like you're ready to push." After what seems like an eternity the first child was born. "We have a beautiful baby girl." Carlisle says as he hands her to my mother to clean. "Ready Nessie?" He ask as though I really have a choice in the matter. Another pain rips through me, as the second child is ready to make an entrance. This one didn't take as long as the first. "We have a handsome baby boy." He announces. After him and my mother cleaned them and wrapped them up securely, they handed the tiny angels to me and Jake. Just the sight of their perfect faces made the pain melt away.

My daughter had my skin, Jake's beautiful hair, and the prettiest blue eyes I have ever seen. My son had Jake's skin, with the same blue eyes, and my caramel hair color. They were perfect.

"So what are their names?" My mom ask excitedly. "Well Jake and I, have thought lon and hard and we've decided.." I said taking a small breath. "Our beautiful baby girl will be Rosannah Ayrabella Black, and our handsome baby boy will be William Masen Black." Looking around I realize the magnitude of the event that has just taken place. Not only did we welcome two angels into the world, be we also joined enemies together by blood. Now forever werewolves, vampire, and humans will be bounded together, the line between enemies dissolved. Today the mythological world was turned upside down, and my and Jake's, lives are now complete.

* * *

**_So here is the end. I hope you enjoyed it. Give me your honest opinions._**

**_I am thinking about writing about the problems of raising the Vampire-Werewolf-Human hybrid children, espeically when some people on all sides want them destroyed. If you think I should continue, let me know._**


	22. Author note preview

Author Note

I have just began the sequel. It is called Oblivion, it is from mostly Leah's point of view, but will have Jake and Nessie's as the story progresses. I hope y'all will enjoy. And here is the preview.

Preface

Under the cloak of night, they began to file into the old abandon warehouse. A mass of people stood waiting, watching the the upper balcony for someone to appear. Their jumble conversations all seemed focus on one thing, the two new editions to the world that we lived in. Hiding in the darkest shadow along the back wall, I wait along with them. Inside something tore at me, a twinge of guilt. "Quiet! Everyone quiet!" A loud high pitch yells, as everyone casts their eyes upwards. Looking up, I watch as two figures slowly strode forward, the shadows slowly fleeing their bodies. I gasp, as shock ripples throughout me. _It can't be._ I think to myself as I try to regain control of my thought. Neither of them can know that I here, or everything will be comprised.

"People, people settle down." The tall, bulky russet man says, he voice loud and full of authority. "We all know why we are here. We have assemble to discuss a problem that plagues us all. As we all know just a few months ago, our world was put into grave danger. For centuries we have worked hard to keep it shrouded from those who could not and would not hear of such creatures as ourselves. Our very existence is threaten, and this can not be allowed. We must rile together, vampires, werewolves, and humans alike, to defend our way of life, and end any potential threats." He stops for a moment to let the crowd settle down. "Friends." The smaller pale man says. He seems very familiar. The last time I seen him, he was with a large group of vampires, that threaten to put an end to the last hybrid. "This will be no easy task. Those who protect these abominations, are very skilled. Do not under estimate, their abilities. Their major assets are a mind reader, a so-call psyhic, and a shielder. We must eliminate these people first in order to stand a better fighting chance. After these three are eliminate, all they will have is brute strength and skill. Seeing all of you here, leaves me no doubt that we can save our world from exposure." He says his red eyes, filled with hatred.

Just as we are about to turn to leave the door burst opens, and a large pale man in a long black cloak comes rushing in. "I have found them!" He shouts excitedly. "They are in the small town of Marshville, North Carolina." I glance back up to the balcony and watch as happiness wash over the once enemies faces. "Good job!" The pale one yells to the man in the cloak. "Now that we know where they are, we will attack in month. Our greatest defense will the element of surprise." He says as he wave for dismissal. As the crowd exits, I join them, hiding within their mass.

"Halt!" Someone yells, causing the crowd to jerk to a stop and turn around. "In our midst is a spy." We all gasp, but only I gasp in fear. Everyone watches as the guards rummage through the crowd searching for the spy, searching for me. In a matter of seconds, I am surrounded. My heart begins to race, and fear now grips me. I can feel my strong, slender body now beginning to tremble, threatening to phase. "Come with us." One of them says sternly as they begin forcing me through the crowd. Stopping beneath the balcony, they force me to my knees. "This is the spy." They announce. Casting my eyes upward, I meet the gaze of the man I thought I once love. He looks down, anger and astonishment fill his eyes. "Leah." My name escapes his lips. I cast my eyes away from his, and struggle against the guards. "You know what we must do?" The another man says with no hint of mercy in his voice. "Yeah, she must be eliminated." He replies.

"Sam, you can't do this! You know that they are harmless! It is just fear talking!" I begin pleading but no one will hear it. The crowd begins to gather around chanting for my demise. I can't let this be the end, my pack and family must know. I continue to struggle unable to break free, as the crowd tightens in a circle around me. Their chants growing louder. With my heart racing, I can feel my body tremble violently. The only hope I have left is to phase.


End file.
